


Risible fortune

by TatieOnyxia



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatieOnyxia/pseuds/TatieOnyxia
Summary: Une histoire très douce au coin du feu ; après tout, ne dit-on pas que le rire vaut mieux que les larmes ?





	Risible fortune

Le gnome s’enfonce un peu plus dans sa chaise, ses fesses jouant avec le moelleux du coussin. Une fois certain d’être assis confortablement, il attrape sa chope de bière, laissée sur une petite table à sa hauteur. Il prend une gorgée, lente, pendant de longues secondes.

— Mah !

Le liquide bien frais se répand dans son gosier. Une chaleur l’envahit aussitôt, singe que l’alcool se répand volontiers dans son organisme. Il a besoin de cette chaleur.

— Brrr.

Il frissonne, malgré la présence rassurante du feu dans la cheminée, allumée pour lui. Du moins, il le pense ; ce qui n’est pas le cas, pas exactement. Le feu est constamment attisé dans les cheminées de l’auberge de Kharanos. La région, constamment enneigée, n’est pas douce dans ses températures.

Fimbadus est plutôt frileux aujourd’hui. Enfin, il a toujours été frileux, voire même beaucoup, mais en cette fin de soirée, il l’est encore plus. Il resserre sa couverture autour de ses petites épaules.

— Drôle d’histoire, dit-il à haute voix, s’esclaffant.

Il reprit une gorgée de sa bière. Un sourire joue avec ses lèvres. Il est plus amusé qu’embêté.

— Après tout, ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’un sanglier vous prend en chasse ! raconte-t-il pour lui-même et son audience invisible.

Un rire aigu s’échappe de ses lèvres, déjà amusé par ce qu’il ne révèle pas de vive voix. Oui, il est vrai qu’un animal l’a poursuivi. Malheureusement, dans sa fuite, le filou tombe dans l’eau glacée du Lac gelé – ou de la rivière gelée. Et ce, pour le plus grand bonheur de son poursuivant. Alors, pendant que le petit être tente de remonter sur la glace, le sanglier noir couine, visiblement hilare.

— Lui, il vivra longtemps, se dit Fimbadus, sirotant le fond de sa choppe.


End file.
